


Domesticated

by EonAO3



Series: Picture Perfect [3]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Humor, Love Stories, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonAO3/pseuds/EonAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your visit to the Big Apple ends with an elegant night out and ice cream...and the domestication of Sebastian Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated

"Well, I know who I'd vote for."

A smile broke across your face as you scooped another curl of ice cream into your bowl. You shook your head, laughing at Sebastian's comment on your t-shirt. When you saw the blue shirt online, patriotically advertising 'Rogers-Barnes 2016' across the back and a mockup of Captain America's shield as a campaign button halved with Bucky's red star on the left chest, you knew you had to have it. You were proud of yourself for remembering to pack it on your trip to New York. You only regretted not having it fast enough last month when Sebastian was in LA. It would have been part of a great outfit to wear the night of the Civil War screening Sebastian hosted for the Catholic Big Brothers Big Sisters organization. For now, it was something to go with your boxer-style sleep shorts and messy bun to unwind in. And a bowl of ice cream was the perfect nightcap to an elegant evening with your tuxedoed boyfriend at the CFDA Fashion Awards.

"Bucky would make a good VP," you imagined.

His arms snaking to wrap around your waist, Sebastian noted, "He'd make a hell of a Secretary of Defense."

"Are you kidding?" you chuckled. "He'd be the head of the Secret Service, protecting President Steve."

"I like that," he agreed with a laugh, resting his chin on your shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Getting a bowl of ice cream," you stated the obvious, pressing the lid back down on the container. "Want some?"

"No," he shook his head, his stubble pricking through the soft material on your shoulder.

He didn't budge when you went to put the ice cream back in the freezer. Instead, Sebastian held you like an anchor, while you stretched all the way through your fingertips to get the container back in the fridge. A laugh snuffled out of him at your struggles and he pecked a kiss to your cheek when your feet flattened out again. Content to wait him out, you picked up your bowl and spoon and started in on your late night snack. On your shoulder, Sebastian let out a quiet sigh.

"Regretting your decision on the ice cream already, huh?" you quipped, holding up a spoonful to your shoulder for him to try.

Sebastian took your offering, craning his neck forward to reach your spoon. "M'no," he managed, around the dessert in his mouth. He swallowed and added, "No, I was just thinking."

"Oh, dear lord," you said, twisting to look back at him, with a look of worry on your face. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

He straightened up, sneering at you and waggling his head in sarcastic fashion as he let you go with a smack on the butt. "No, smartass," he grumbled. "But thanks for checking."

You proudly smiled, pulling the spoon through your pressed lips with a little more flourish than necessary. Sebastian ducked into the refrigerator for a bottle of water and you hopped up to sit on the counter behind you. Ankles crossed and your feet swinging while you ate, Sebastian leaned into the counter beside you. He flipped a hand at you to shoo you down the countertop. When you didn't move, he pressed the cold plastic bottle to the bare skin below the hem of your shorts on the side of your leg. You let out a small shriek, muffled by the ice cream in your mouth, as you jumped and swatted him away. Scowling, you reluctantly slid over and Sebastian jumped up to sit beside you.

Watching him smugly open and drink from his bottle, you tapped the side of your foot into his leg and called him a jerk, before moving on. "What were you thinking about?"

"Thinking about you," he smiled.

"Aww," you cooed, laying a hand over your heart, before your expression sobered and you eyed him suspiciously. "In a good way, right? Not in a 'no one will ever find the body' kind of way."

"In a good way," he winked, nudging your elbow with his. "Actually, I was thinking about you leaving in the morning."

"Ugh," you groaned, dropping your head back and rolling your eyes. "I know. Sucks. ...I should really think about packing."

"What time's your flight again?" he wondered.

You swallowed your next bite of ice cream and said, "11:30."

Sebastian nodded toward the bowl in your hand. "Gimme a bite 'a that."

You giggled, as you spoon fed him again. "Thought you didn't want any," you smirked.

"I don'ph," he mumbled, chewing on a chunk of chocolate in his bite.

"Suuuure," you nodded, with a thoughtful pout. "Anyway, my July's not too busy. I thought maybe I could sneak back out for the 4th for a few days again. Or you come see me, if you're not already sick of me. Or, if you're not too tied up, maybe we meet in the middle somewhere, take a long weekend trip." You shrugged, dipping your spoon into your bowl again. "What do you think?"

Sebastian shrugged and took a drink. "That'd be good," he nodded. Staring blankly at the floor ahead of him, his head tipped and he suggested, "Or maybe you can stay longer than a few days."

You considered it a moment while you ate. "I could probably swing that, " you mused. "Any place you wanna go, or do you just want to bum around the city?"

"Both? We could go somewhere," he shrugged, turning his attention to you. "Then come back here."

"Both is good," you smiled. "We should come up with where to go first. That way I can look at the calendar and see how many days I can get away with staying before I have to go back."

"What if you didn't have to?" Sebastian asked.

Your brow wrinkled with confusion, as you let the ice cream melt on your tongue for a moment. "Didn't have to what?"

Sebastian shrugged again, twisting and untwisting the cap of his drink repetitively. "What if you didn't go back to LA?...What if you just came out here and stayed?"

You snorted, almost choking on the bite you'd just put in your mouth in your amusement. "What?" you laughingly coughed, holding up your hand to mask the mouthful of food you had.

There was a crooked smile on his face, as he watched the red come to your cheeks, trying to swallow your dessert and breathe again. "All this back and forth, flying in for a few days here and there. You should stay here."

"Like, move here?" you checked, looking at him like he had two heads.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You like New York. Nobody bothers us here." Sebastian shrugged. "I wouldn't have to miss you when you're gone."

Your mouth gaped, as your humor dissolved and you understood he was serious, still trying to process the idea. Realizing you must look like an idiot with your jaw hanging open, you shut your mouth and poked your spoon around in your bowl for a moment. Sebastian was patient, setting aside his bottle on the counter and folding his hands in his lap.

"Wow, that, uh-" your eyes widened as you puffed air through your cheeks. "Really?"

"Does it sound like such a bad idea?" he awkwardly snorted.

"No, I mean," you shrugged, "I hadn't-" You paused, remembering, "I just bought a _house_."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

"I mean, what would I do with that? Am I supposed to sell it?" you thought out loud. "Is there even room for me here?"

"There's plenty of room for you," he smiled. "Keep the house. It's your first house. It's great."

"How would it even work?" you questioned, holding up a clueless hand.

"You just say 'yes'," Sebastian told you. "You pack up some things. I share the closet." He shrugged. "It's easy."

You tittered, giving your spoon another dip into your bowl before setting your ice cream aside. It wasn't so appetizing with the butterflies fluttering nervously in your belly. "What about rent?" you asked. You shook your head and scrunched up your nose. " _Do_ you even rent? Do you own this place?"

Sebastian leaned back to reach behind you, pulling your dish around you on the counter. "Don't want it to go to waste..." he winked, taking up your dessert. "I own it, by the way."

You nodded to yourself, still trying to organize your thoughts. "Huh," you breathed out. "Are you- Are you sure? I mean, isn't it-"

"A little soon?" he finished for you, before he took a bite and shook his head. "No. No, this feels right."

"We've only been-"

"I know," Sebastian nodded, as if he could read your thoughts. "Like, 6 months."

"Yeah," you agreed. "And if you combine all the time we've actually seen each other in that 6 months, it's- Well, I don't know, but it's not a lot, really. How do you know we wouldn't kill each other?"

"Yeah," he conceded. "But what a way to go." You both chuckled. "Come on," Sebastian went on. "We gave up on paying for hotels months ago. We've been playing house since March, a week here and 3 or 4 days there. What's the big deal about doing that full-time?"

"Guess I didn't think about it like that," you admitted, taking the spoon out of Sebastian's hand to steal back a bite of your treat.

"It'll be fun," he promised. "We'll ice skate at Rockefeller and watch the ball drop in Times Square in the winter. We'll eat ice cream in the middle of the night and see every show up and down Broadway. I'll rub your feet when you get all dolled up and wear those heels I like and you'll make me noodles. You'll come home to me after a shoot and I'll come home to you. It'll be perfect. We'll make the neighbors insane with jealousy at all our domesticated bliss."

"Sebastian Stan, domesticated?" you playfully mused.

"I can do domesticated," he arrogantly assured you. "I can do domesticated so good, it'd make June Cleaver turn in her pearls."

"That's a bold statement," you said, your head ticking back with a thoughtful pout, impressed by his commitment to the role.

"I'm just tired of leaving," he admitted, his tone turning down with his eyes. "I'm tired of you leaving, of all this space in between." Sebastian gestured a hand out in front of him for emphasis. "I want to see you more. I'm sick of Facetime and time zones. Aren't you?"

"Yeah," you nodded, pooling some melted ice cream into the spoon for yourself.

"So, stay here," Sebastian gently urged, taking back the spoon for his turn at the dessert when you held it out to him. "Stay in New York with me."

There was a pause while you took a deep breath and took it all in. The prospect was exciting. But it was frightening just as much. You had only been in your new house a couple of months. Hell, there were still boxes waiting to be unpacked while you auditioned for roles, took meetings, and visited Sebastian. You were set up to live in Los Angeles. You knew the city, had friends there, and all your career prospects waiting, almost literally, right outside your door. In New York you had Sebastian. He was sharing what he loved about the city with you and it was finding a bigger place in your heart with every visit. And he was right, no one bothered you there. Occasionally, a fan recognized you when you were out together, but they were nothing compared to the paparazzi roving the streets of LA morning, noon, and night.

Maybe mistaking your contemplation for a rejection, Sebastian spoke up. "Or, if it's not New York- If you don't want to leave Los Angeles...maybe I go out there."

All at once, you felt your stomach drop and your heart rise in your throat. To say you were surprised would be putting it mildly. You looked at him, just to make sure you heard what you thought you heard. And you did. Looking him in the eye, you had no doubt he wanted you there. And if you didn't want to leave LA, he would go there for you. His certainty stirred the butterflies in your belly up into a frenzy and you knew. Not even the ice cream could cool the nervous heat that came to your cheeks. More than a little lost for something eloquent to say, you nodded.

A relieved smile came to Sebastian's lips and his face lit up. "You sure?" he checked. You nodded again, a sheepish smile curling the corners of your mouth. Sebastian's brow knit for a moment, when he asked, "Wait. Which way?" He pointed back and forth between the two of you. "You want to come out here, or me go there?"

You bit your lip and shook your head, a little embarrassed at your vague answer and charmed by his confusion. "Here," you said, pointing a finger down into the narrow space between the two of you on the counter.

"Move to New York?" he clarified.

"Yeah," you decided. "Yeah, I want to come to New York."

A small laugh left Sebastian, as he nodded his approval. "Okay then," Sebastian agreed, with a wide smile. "New York it is."

"Okay," you seconded.

"You sure you want to do it?" he worried, putting aside the bowl of ice cream. "I don't want you to do anything you're not 100% ready to do. I understand if y-"

"No," you reassured him. "Let's do it."

Sebastian breathed out a contented sigh. "Let's do it," he smiled. He leaned over, slipping an arm low behind you and meeting you halfway for a lingering kiss. When you parted, he tipped his forehead to yours, looking into your eyes with a mischievous smile as he wagged up his brow and asked, "You wanna do it?"

You couldn't help your smile, your shoulders shaking as you stifled your laugh. You put your hand on his leg and his arm curled around your waist to pull you close. Still smiling, you reached over and picked up your ice cream. Sebastian's face pinched with offense when he realized what you'd done and he straightened up.

"This is coming along," you winked. "Don't want it to go to waste."


End file.
